


tea lights: a jjp missing moment

by Oquinnliest



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: I mean gotchick, M/M, a drabble, but godchick is more fitting xD, enjoy?, for godchick, tea lights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-01 04:11:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5191664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oquinnliest/pseuds/Oquinnliest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Jaebum/Jinyoung missing moment from HRH gotchick's wonderful fic tea lights. </p><p><i>And now I tell you openly, you have my heart so don't hurt me.</i><br/><i>You're what I couldn't find.</i><br/><i>A totally amazing mind, so understanding and so kind;</i><br/><i>You're everything to me.</i><br/><br/>- Dreams, The Cranberries -</p>
            </blockquote>





	tea lights: a jjp missing moment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gotchick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gotchick/gifts).
  * Inspired by [tea lights](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4653021) by [gotchick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gotchick/pseuds/gotchick). 



> Clearly I'm no gotchick but I felt inspired and I'm such jjtrash and so this happened. ;_;  
> Dear gotchick-shi and readers of tea lights (I almost wrote twilight looool), I hope you enjoy this.^^ 
> 
> The premise is basically after they find out Jaebum is leaving and this is just one of the many times our JJ couple disappeared to make out.

After ditching Mark and Jackson in the courtyard, Jaebum and Jinyoung roam the hallways in search of an empty classroom. Jinyoung giggles in relief when they finally find one, tugging Jaebum closer by his school tie for a sloppy kiss, wet tongue and noses bumping. Jaebum’s glasses had been discarded earlier when he played keep away with it, pacifying his boyfriend by declaring cheekily that he didn’t need it for what they had in mind.

Safely hidden away like this, away from the eyes of the world, it’s easy to feel like everything is fine and their time together everlasting. Just Jaebum and Jinyoung in that small sliver of space and time. But these moments they have are both wonderful and terrible in equal measure.

Because Jinyoung can feel their impending separation like a dark cloud looming on the horizon and it terrifies him how much he feels for Jaebum. That Jaebum isn't just a nice high school boyfriend that one remembers as a fond memory but a boy, a man that literally makes his heart shake when he stares into Jinyoung's eyes. Even describing it as a 'loving gaze' doesn't quite sum up the feeling he gets when Jaebum looks at him whether it’s in a private moment where they are studying in the library and Jaebum looks at him just so, or at the club when Jaebum is lecturing about Halley’s Comet and shoots him a subtle look (but judging from Jackson's nudges it wasn't subtle at all.)

Realistically speaking they're both too young. Too young to be thinking of forever’s and only you’s. He laughs at himself when he thinks this. But despite their imperfections, beyond their immaturity, deep down Jinyoung looks at Jaebum and sees forever. Jinyoung knows they have had ups and down that almost tore them apart but regardless of all that it managed to bring them closer. Past the rosy hued mist of the initial stage of their relationship and the occasional grey haze they stumble through as they try and navigate towards each other, Jinyoung is proud to say they now have something solid to hold on to.

Jaebum has coloured him in ways he could not even begin to comprehend but thankful all the same. How his world has expanded and his dreams have grown a bit bigger, a bit brighter and a lot more possible with Jaebum at his side. So Jinyoung tries to tell Jaebum all this through his kisses. And it thrills him that Jaebum tries to reciprocate each one. Jinyoung grunts in surprise when Jaebum bumps him into a desk. They pull away, eyes glazed, Jinyoung's hair a mess and Jaebum's shirt all rumpled in front.

 

"Sorry" Jaebum says grinning sheepishly as he lifts Jinyoung by the waist and sets him on the desk. Jinyoung just smiles indulgently as he fixes Jaebum's tie and smoothes down his shirt. Jaebum moves closer then, fitting himself between Jinyoung’s knees and bringing their foreheads together.  Breath still heavy, they smile into each other’s eyes until they’re both cross-eyed and looking completely ridiculous as they pucker up their lips for a smacking kiss. Jaebum chuckles, and Jinyoung’s warm laughter rumbles through the empty classroom before it’s broken by a sob.

Because this. This is what he is going to miss most. The accumulation of little things that mark their relationship and the lightness he feels with Jaebum.

Jaebum automatically holds him close, tucking Jinyoung's head in the crook of his neck. Jinyoung swallows and swallows until the huge lump in his throat subsides because they've been through this before and the last time he full on cried, Jaebum looked so so guilty and torn. He didn't want Jaebum to second guess his decisions because he always knew Jaebum was meant for great things and he would never stand in the way.      

Jinyoung looks up when his tears are under control, greatly soothed by Jaebum’s warm hand stroking his nape and caressing his hair as if Jinyoung was one of his mum’s big tabby cats. Jaebum gently thumbs away the stray tear that managed to escape from the corner of his eye and Jinyoung leans into his touch guiltily. Yes, he encouraged Jaebum to go ahead and promised to join him as soon as he can but he is allowed to miss him, right? Maybe it’s a little too early to start missing Jaebum already but he can’t help it. And he worries. Jinyoung worries for all the what ifs. The big question mark that puts a strain on their relationship. 

As if sensing his thoughts, Jaebum grabs his hand and places it over his heart. Jaebum’s beating heart. So, so warm beneath his hand. Jaebum smiles at him as if saying “Yours” before tilting his head and branding a kiss into Jinyoung’s palm like a promise, eyes never leaving his face. And Jinyoung sees it again. “Forever” etched in Jaebum’s tender gaze. And he smiles back. Heart finally at ease. Kissing the wide forehead of the face he loves most. Knowing, without a shadow of doubt, that they could make this work. 

**Author's Note:**

> This actually didn’t take that long to write but it’s been edited to death which only took like 10 years? Also I'll never attempt to write another kiss scene for JJP ever again. When the real thing is a billion times better than anything I can come up with in my head, it’s time to retire. Bless sukira. Bless assertive Jinyoung. I'm gonna scream into a pillow now. Bye.


End file.
